Deus Ex Obscuritas "HIDE AND SEEK"
'' DEUS EX OBSCURITAS '' Liberate Temet ex Obscuritas "Fürchte die Dunkelheit" E'inst unterstand Spherus Magna den großen Wesen. Sie regierten über uns die man die Agori nennt. Doch eines Tages erschufen sie die Elementlords, mächtige Anführer aus dem Volk der Kriegerspezies, welche uns nun an ihrer Stelle leiten sollten. Trotz gewissem Besitz erweitertem Denken gediehen unser Dörfer weiter, wir Agori lebten in einem stabilen Frieden und Wohlstand. Doch dann trat das Blut des Planeten aus seinem Innern an die Oberfläche, eine energetische Subtanz die wir Protodermis nannten. Sie war vernichtend und doch bot ihre Energie eine Vielzahl von Nutzungsmöglichkeiten. Während die großen Wesen die Gefahr in der Protodermis erkannten und ihren Nutzen mit Vorsicht betrieben, war sie für die Elementlords zu einem Symbol der Macht geworden. So entfachte sich ein Streit um die Protodermis, der sich weiter und weiter ausbreitete. Er gipfelte in jenes Ereignis, das wir als Kernkrieg bezeichneten und in einer Katastrophe die Spherus Magna für immer verändern sollte. Der Feuerstamm fiel in die Protodermis Abbaugebiete des Eis Stammes ein. Nach dem der Eis Stamm geschlagen und von den Quellen vertrieben worden war, begannen der siegreiche Feuerstamm mit dem massiven und schnelleren Abbau der Protodermis Quellen. Dies setzte dem Planeten, dessen Struktur schon seit längerem durch den Abbau des gefährlichen Rohstoffs gelitten hatte den Gnadenschuss. Spherus Magna zerbrach und viele Agori und andere Geschöpfe kamen bei dieser Katastrophe ums Leben. Aus den beiden Splittern sollten sich später zwei eigene Planeten entwickeln. Sie wurden von uns später Bota Magna und Aqua Magna genannt. Doch die meisten von uns Agori blieben auf dem größten Fragmentes von Spherus Magna zurück. Dies war das Ende einer Ära und für uns die Stunde Null. Mit dem Abzug der großen Wesen verließen uns jetzt auch die letzte Hoffnung auf eine neue Zukunft. Zumindest glaubten es unsere Vorfahren damals. B'''ara Magna, das größte Bruchstück von dem einstiegen Spherus Magna war ein Trostloser Ort. Wenige Wälder, kaum Flüsse und noch viel weniger fruchtbare Ebenen. Wüsten und scharfkantige Schluchten dominierten unsere neue alte Heimat. Ressourcenknappheit und der Mangel des Wissens der großen Wesen erschien für unsere Vorfahren wie ein unlösbares Problem. Und noch ein Problem blieb weiter hin vorhanden. Noch immer gab es einige kleinere Quellen der verfluchten Protodermis. Jetzt jedoch fassten die Agori den Mut zu einer neuer Hoffnung. Gestärkt durch die überlebenden Soldaten der Kriegerspezies, jetzt auch als Glatorianer bekannt, konnte eine neue Gesellschaftsordnung manifestiert werden. Und auch wenn die folgenden Jahre hart und entbehrend wahren, so gewannen die Agori an Stärke. Sie passten sich den neuen Begebenheiten an und lernten mit ihnen umzugehen. Dies waren die Jahre die unser Volk stark machten. Das alte Wissen wurde sorgsam verwaltet und ein neues entwickelte sich. Niemals mehr sollte dieses Erbe des Schreckens noch einmal aufgeweckt werden. Mit dem alten Wissen verschwanden auch die damit verbundenen Gedankengüter und niemand mehr hielt an ihnen fest. Eine neue Wissenschaft, eine neue Ordnung und eine neue Technologie nahm den Platz der alten ein. Und auch die gefährliche und verhasste Protodermis tat ihren Teil zur Erneuerung bei. Durch neue Forschungen und technologischem Fortschritts, war es den Wissenschaftlern gelungen die Protodermis dazu zu verwenden, die Wüste wieder zu beleben. Das wieder Wälder gediehen und Flüsse entstanden. Die schlimmsten Befürchtungen der Vorfahren hatten sich nicht bewahrheitet. Nicht nur Bara Magna hatte sich erneut verändert, auch wir Agori waren nicht mehr die selben wie vor dem großen Zerbrechen. In all den Jahren des Wiederaufbaus waren aus uns und der Kriegerspezies eine neue Art Agori heraus gegangen. Diese Art war größer, stärker und ausdauernder. ''N'un liegen zwischen dem großen Zerbrechen und dem gegenwärtigen Zeitalter 100.000 Jahre. Aus einer kargen Wüstenlandschaft wurde wieder ein Paradies, aus den Agori und der Kriegerspezies eine neue starke Rasse. Technik und Wissenschaft schuf eine neue Welt mit einem neuen System aus Straßen, Magnetbahnen und modernen Städten. Heute leben wir in einer Gesellschaft in der es uns an nichts mangelt, unsere Pflichten und Rechte stehen im Gleichgewicht und Bara Magna bedarf keiner fremden Hilfe mehr. Aus verstreuten Dörfern und einzelnen Agori Stämmen ist eine Macht geworden. '''''Eine die sich mit anderen Messen kann. ---- center|650px Es ist die Angst vor der Dunkelheit die uns am Leben erhält. Es ist die Angst vor der Dunkelheit die unser Instinkte schärft. Es ist die Angst vor der Dunkelheit die uns das Kämpfen lernen ließ. E's ist die Angst vor der Dunkelheit die ich als Waffe zu nutzen gelernt habe und die mich gefährlich macht. Es ist die Angst mit der ich spiele, sie ist Teil meines Handels geworden und ich Teil von ihr. Die Nacht ist meine Welt, der Schatten meine Gestalt und die Angst meine Stimme. '''''Rosso Crudelis, die Grausame oder auch die Königin der Nacht genannt. F'ür die Ärzte bin noch am Leben und für die Wissenschaftler auch. Doch wissen sie nicht wie es ist, nicht mehr fühlen zu können, wenn man nicht mehr schmecken und genießen kann. Wenn einem alle Emotionen verlassen und man spürt das man in Wahrheit nicht mehr am Leben ist? W'''enn in einem etwas erwacht und dich nach Blut dürsten lässt. Wenn man sich in Gewalt flüchtet und die Brutalität keinen Grenzen mehr zu kennen scheint. Wenn die Erinnerungen an alles Schöne verblassen bis sie völlig erloschen sind. Bleibt einem nur noch die Logik und der Verstand. ''Sie bringen mir nicht die Gefühle und Emotionen zurück, doch helfen sie mir nicht dem Wahnsinn zu erliegen. Lykan Sanguinis genannt der Werwolf. Prolog: 16.08.100.000 n.n.Z.' An einem anderen Ort in Atero. Luzi klopfte an der Tür mit der Aufschrift Rosso Crudelis. Die Rothaarige öffnete die Tür und ließ sie eintreten. „Möchtet ihr mit mir nun in Ruhe reden?“ erkundigte sich Rosso mit ruhiger und freundlicher Stimme, „oder wollt ihr mit mir den Termin für unser Duell besprechen?“ „Es wird kein Duell mehr geben,“ lächelte Luzi und reichte dem Mädchen ihr Tagebuch zurück, „jetzt kann ich euch verstehen und warum ihr keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen habt.“ „Wenn ich ehrlich sein darf,“ räumte die Agori ein und errötete, „wäre ich damals in deiner Situation gewesen, ich hätte nicht sehr viel anders gehandelt.“ „Ich muss zugeben,“ beendete Luzi und reichte Rosso die Hand, „ich wäre froh gewesen, wenn ich eine so gute Freundin gehabt hätte.“ „Wenn ich dir meine Freundschaft anbiete,“ überlegte die Rothaarige mit einem freundlichen Gesicht, „würdest du sie annehmen?“ „Ja, dass würde ich,“ entgegnete Luzi und schämte sich für ihr Verhalten im Aufenthaltszelt, „wenn du bereit bist auch meine an zunehmen.“ „'''D'as hatte ich schon getan in dem ich dir mein Tagebuch schenkte,“ sprach Rosso und reichte Luzi erneut ihr Tagebuch, „nur war der Zeitpunkt wohl etwas ungünstig getroffen.“ „Das kann man wohl sagen,“ lachte Luzi und zog Rosso mit sich, „aber jetzt ist der richtige Zeitpunkt, finde ich.“ „Ja,“ kicherte die Rothaarige und grinste zufrieden, „aber was wäre mit einem kleine Duell um dir unser Trainingszentrum vor zustellen?“ „Ein Spaß Duell um zu trainieren?“ freute sich Luzi, „da kann ich doch nicht nein sagen!“ „Ich hatte gehofft das du dass sagst,“ strahlte Rosso und fühlte sich so wohl wie lange nicht mehr, „denn wir haben so viele tolle Sportgeräte, lass dich einfach überraschen!“ Lykan Sanguinis und Vincent Valentine saßen in der Burg Lounge und tranken ein Glas Wein. „Warum ist deine Frau nicht mit gekommen?“ erkundigte sich Lykan, „wollte sie nicht mit uns den Erfolg der Mission genießen?“ „Ja, aber vorher bringt sie Lena noch ins Bett,“ erwiderte Vincent und dachte an seine kleine Tochter, „ich kann dir sagen, dass die Kleine uns mehr auf Trapp hält, als mancher Gegner.“ „Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen,“ entgegnete Lykan, „aber etwas möchte ich dich fragen.“'' '„Was denn?“ bemerkte Vincent und sah seinem besten Freund an, „irgend wie bedrückt dich etwas.“ „Ja, so ist es,“ bestätigte Lykan und seine Stimme wurde ernst, „ich habe so das Gefühl, als ob der ganze Kampf in der Clean Energie Factory nur eine Schlacht war und der Krieg noch nicht entschieden ist.“ „Und ich dachte,“ sprach Vincent mit gerunzelter Stirn, „ich wäre der Einzige der so denkt.“ „Wenn es nach mir geht ist die Rebellion noch nicht beendet,“ mischte sich Lucrecia in das Gespräch, „haben wir nur etwas Zeit gewonnen, Zeit die wir nutzen sollten!“ Nachwort: D'ie dreißig Agori traten aus dem Tor des Sandrey Canyon Naturdenkmal und Familienpark. Ein jeder drehten sich noch einmal um. „Mir fällt es nicht leicht unsere Basis auf zu geben,“ bemerkte einer von ihnen, „aber uns bleibt keine andere Wahl.“ „So ist es“ stimmte ein anderer zu, „wir waren am Anfang zu erfolgreich, so dass unsere Stärke uns zum Verhängnis wurde.“ „Jetzt ist es besser wenn wir für ein oder zwei Jahre untertauchen,“ rief wieder ein anderer die letzte Besprechung in Erinnerung, „und so tun als hätte es die wahren Glatorianer nie gegeben.“ ---- ''Kapitel 1: '''Laboratory Rats "LABORRATTEN" 10.08.100.000 n.n.Z.' Tief unter Iconox dröhnten die Generatoren in der großen abgeschirmten Halle. Sie versorgten ein Netzwerk von anderen unterirdischen Anlagen, die durch Korridore und Flure mit einander verbunden waren, mit der notwendigen Energie. Eine Stadt unter der Stadt von der niemand etwas wusste außer der imperiale Rat. Die Labore standen im Dienste der Medizin und gesundheitlichen Versorgung, doch wurde sie auch zu anderen Zwecken regelmäßig in Anspruch genommen. So manche Geheimnisse ruhten in den Tiefen unter der eisigen Stadt, Geheimnisse welche sogar vor der Bruderschaft geschützt wurden. Eines dieser Geheimnisse erwachte und sah die verschwommene Welt vor sich. Die noch schwachen Hände berührten das Glas was zwischen dem Geschöpf und der Außenwelt lag. Das schwache Licht des Labors drang durch die matte Flüssigkeit an die Augen, welche sich heute das erste Mal geöffnet hatten. Das Geschöpf erblickte die Umrisse von Gebilden vor sich und versuchte zu erkennen was es wohl sein könnte. Dann erlosch das Licht im Labor und die Welt versank wieder in der Dunkelheit. Es ist Montag der 11.08.100.000 n.n.Z. Sprach eine mechanische Stimme durch einen Lautsprecher. „9:00 Uhr,“ meinte der Agori in langem weißen Kittel, „um genau zu sein.“ Der Wissenschaftler trat in das Labor mit den sechs Brutkästen und musterte jeden einzelnen. Er studierte die Daten auf dem Display unter den Armaturen und warf ein Blick auf das was in dem Brutwasser schwamm. Auf dem ersten Blick war es eine junge Agori, den körperlichen Merkmalen nach sechzehn Jahre alt, doch war diese es nicht. „Wie geht es unseren Babys?“ fragte der Agori einen seiner Kollegen, „sind sie jetzt alle erwacht?“ „Experiment A2 ist gestern Nacht, gegen 22:00 Uhr erwacht,“ erwiderte der Wissenschaftler mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht, „nach den aktuellen Berechnungen wird sie in fünf oder sechs Tagen bereit sein.“ „Gut,“ freute sich der Agori im weißen Kittel, „sogar sehr gut.“ „Es wäre genial,“ meinte der andere Wissenschaftler und nippte an seiner Tasse Kaffee, „wenn sie alle am gleichen Tag aus den Kammern kämen.“ D'''as Geschöpf öffnete wieder die Augen und erkannte die sich bewegenden Umrisse vor sich. Die jungen Augen sahen sie jetzt etwas klarer, da das Licht jetzt heller war. Weise Wesen mit schwarzen Unterkörpern bewegten sich vor ihr auf und ab. Manchmal kam eines auf sie zu und schien sie an zusehen. Das Geschöpf schob die Hand nach vorne um das Glas an der Stelle zu berühren, wo die Hand des weiß schwarzen Wesens angelehnt war. Dieses zog sie darauf hin hastig zurück als ob es sich erschreckt hätte. Nun schlief das Geschöpf wieder ein und öffnete seine Augen erst nach einer längeren Zeit. Es wusste nicht wie lange, doch jetzt riss es die Augen weit auf. Es fühlte etwas, dass es zuvor noch nie gespürt hatte. Panische Enge macht sich in dem Geschöpf breit. Es begann zu zappeln und um sich zu schlagen. Gegen die Wand hinter sich und dem Glas vor sich. Immer hastiger und immer stärker. Das Licht das durch das Glas schien, kam ihr jetzt grell vor. Das Geschöpf riss seinen Kopf hin und her. Nun fühlte sie wie sich das Gefäß in dem sie sich befand, zu bewegen begann. Die Angst und Panik nahm noch mehr zu, so auch die Tritte und Schläge gegen das Glas. Nach wenigen Stunden erlosch der Widerstand. Das Geschöpf gab sich dem hin, was nun kommen sollte, auch wenn es nicht wusste was und warum. Mit geschlossenen Augen wartete es. „Willkommen auf Bara Magna,“ hörte es Laute um sich herum, „heute ist Sonntag der 16.08. und du wurdest heute geboren.“ Das Geschöpf öffnete wieder seine Augen und mustere die Gestalten um sich herum. Sie saß jetzt aufrecht in dem geöffneten Brutkasten. Ihre Augen untersuchten ihren Körper, die Wesen um sie herum und die Umgebung. „Du bist eine echte Schönheit geworden,“ hörte das Geschöpf ohne zu wissen was damit gemeint sein könnte, „wahrlich eine Schönheit.“ Am späten Mittag saß sie in einem Zimmer mit einem Bett und einem Schreibtisch. Sie trug jetzt einen Sportanzug, Socken und Sandalen. Ihre Augen hatten sich an all das Hell und Dunkel gewöhnt. Nur das Essen und Trinken fiel ihr noch sehr schwer. Ihr gegenüber saß eine Gestalt, in einer schwarzen Hose und einem langen weißen Kittel. „Deine Name ist Andromache,“ sprach die Gestalt mit freundlicher und ruhiger Stimme, „und du bist eine Agori.“ „Deine Name ist Andromache,“ ahmte sie nach, „und du bist eine Agori.“ ''F'ünfzehn Tage später am Montag den 30.08 trafen sich die Wissenschaftler im Zentralbüro. „Machen die Experimente Fortschritte?“ fragte der Leiter des Projektes, „wenn ja was für welche?“ „Sie lernen sehr schnell,“ erklärte einer der Wissenschaftler und musste sich bemühen seine Überfreude in Grenzen zu halten, „sie alle sechs sprechen jetzt fließend, können rechnen und schreiben.“ „Ihre volle Körperkoordination ist bei allen jetzt ebenfalls abgeschlossen,“ fügte ein andere hinzu, „bald werden sie das implantierte Wissen aktivieren.“ „Ich freue mich schon darauf ihre ersten Träume zu erfahren,“ meinte wieder ein anderer Wissenschaftler, „so dürfte sich das Wissen als ersten ankündigen.“ „Eine Sache noch,“ erinnerte sich der Projektleiter und seine Stimme nahm ernste Töne an, „sie ist euer Forschungsobjekt nicht das eurer Begierde, wenn sie ihr schon Gefühle zeigen, dann die eines Vaters.“ Der betroffene Wissenschaftler sah verärgert auf den Boden neben dem Stuhl, „ja, wie sie es wünschen.“ Die nächsten Tage bestanden aus Unterricht und Sport. Andromache träumte das erste Mal von Dingen mit denen sie nicht so recht etwas anfangen konnte. Maschinen, Orte und Namen, aber alles war ihr fremd. Erst mit den fortlaufenden Unterrichtseinheiten formte sich das Verständnis für das was sie in den Träumen sah oder hörte. Sie lernte schnell und nach weiteren Tagen warfen ihr die Träume auch keine Fragen mehr auf. Als ersten freundete sie sich mit Hektor an, er war ebenfalls eines der Experimente und die beiden fanden so immer Gesprächsstoff. Der dritte im Bunde wurde Achilles, der zweite männliche Agori aus der Forschungsreihe. Sie lernten und trainierten zusammen. Die anderen drei Experimente Eudoros, Helena und Paris waren Matoraner. Sie mieden den Kontakt zu ihnen. Zumindest zur Zeit taten sie es. Bei alle dem was man ihnen beibrachte, erklärte aber niemand, in welchem Punkt sich die Sechs von normalen Matoranern oder Agori unterschieden. Das sie künstlich erschaffen worden waren, dem waren sie sich sicher, konnte doch nicht alles sein?! '„Wenn alles weiter so nach Plan verläuft,“ sprach der Projektleiter leise zu sich und klappe den Laptop zu, „dann können wir nächste Woche den Standort wechseln und mit der eigentlichen Ausbildung beginnen.“ Kapitel 2: '''Mistrustful "MISSTRAUISCH"' 'D'''icke Regentropfen fielen wie ein Sturzbach vom morgendlichen Himmel. Wie im Takt trommelten sie auf dem Helm der Agori. Natalie Breez fuhr langsamer als sie es eigentlich wollte, doch das bescheidene Wetter heute, ließ ihr keine andere Wahl. Das Schild mit der Aufschrift „Abfahrt Atero 800 Meter“ kam näher und Natalie ging noch etwas vom Gas runter ehe sie rechts abbog. Sie fuhr auf die Hauptstraße, die sich einmal durch ganz Atero zog und folgte dieser eine halbe Stunde lang. Nun bog sie nach links ab und hielt auf das stark befestigte Gelände des Imperial State Palace zu. Sie war schon oft hier gewesen doch selten war das Gelände so stark bewacht worden. Selbst in der aktiven Phase des Rebellenterrors waren hier nicht so viele Soldaten stationiert. Diese Sitzung musste dem nach von außerordentlicher Wichtigkeit sein, dachte die Agori, denn nur dies würde diese hohen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen erklären. Sie hielt hinter einer Bushaltestelle an und warf einen Blick auf die Zufahrt. Gerade hielt ein silberner Sportwagen und wurde kontrolliert. Natalie grinste unter ihrem Helm, William Furno war auch schon da und sie nicht die einzige aus ihrem Team. Jetzt hörte sie zwei Helikopter über sich. Einer schwarz mit dem Emblem der Black Bears und ein silberner mit dem der Iron Wolves. „Na prima,“ grummelte sie verbittert, „Lykan Sanguinis und Luzi Trigger sind auch zu dieser Sitzung eingeladen worden.“ Natalie erinnerte sich an die Tage zurück als Luzi noch zur Bruderschaft gehörte. Jetzt gehörte sie zu den Black Bears. Der imperiale Rat hatte dies zu beginn der Rebellen Verfolgung angeordnet. Die Bruderschaft leistete keinen Widerstand, doch trug diese Anweisung dazu bei, die ohne hin sporadische Zusammenarbeit mit der imperialen Armee weiter zu schwächen. Doch jetzt galt gute Mine zum bösen Spiel. Zu mal Sanguinis selbst für die Todeshändler und Preädatoren ein ernst zu nehmender Gegner war. Noch nie hatte es Zeiten gegeben, wo die Elitekrieger der Bruderschaft wirkliche Feinde und auch das Militär keine ebenbürtigen Einheiten hatte. Doch diese Zeiten waren vorbei, die Black Bears und Iron Wolves stellten eine harte Konkurrenz da. Natalie starte ihr Motorrad wieder und konzentrierte sich auf die Sitzung. Für innere Querelen war jetzt keine Zeit. M'r. Bishop erwartete Natalie im Flur. Neben ihm standen Preston, Marie, Nathan, William und zu ihrer größten Verwunderung Luzi. Natalie rieb sich die Augen und sah noch einmal genauer hin. Sie kniff sich in den Handrücken und zuckte kurz auf. Doch Luzi stand noch immer bei den anderen und trug nichts mehr, was an die Black Bears erinnerte. „Luzi ist wieder zurück,“ freute sich Mr. Bishop und lächelte freudig, „der imperiale Rat hat ihre Versetzung zurück gezogen.“ Natalie freute sich und rannte auf Luzi zu. „Ich dachte schon wir hätten dich verloren,“ sprach sie gerührt und verwirrt zu gleich, „schön das du wieder bei uns bist.“ „Wer nimmt jetzt deinen Platz bei den Black Bears ein?“ wollte Natalie wissen während sie sich wieder beruhigte, „wer war die Frau in dem schwarzen Helikopter?“ „Shelke Rui,“ antwortete Luzi mit gewohnt freundlicher Stimme, „sie wurde wegen hervorragenden Leistungen befördert und bekam meinen Posten bei den Black Bears.“ „Jetzt aber mal eine andere Frage,“ meinte Luzi und runzelte die Stirn, „diese Sitzung wird so stark überwacht wie die Ratswahlen, warum?“ „Das wüssten wir jetzt auch gerne,“ antwortete Bishop und klang etwas nachdenklich, „der Rat hat verlangt, dass ich einige der alten Akten mit bringe, Akten die mir jetzt schon Schmerzen bereiten.“ „Ich musste sogar Mandy einladen,“ fuhr der Leiter der Bruderschaft fort, „ich kann mir vorstellen, dass diese Sitzung irgend wie mit Aqua Magna zu tun hat.“ Natalie rieb sich über den Bauch und Schwindelgefühle ergriffen sie. Dann blickte sie Marie an. Diese und Mr. Bishop nickten nur mit einem traurigen Gesicht. „Ich weiß es und hoffe es nicht,“ sprach der Leiter der Bruderschaft und nahm Natalie in die Arme, „doch musst du mit Fragen rechnen, die für dich schmerzhafte Erinnerungen hervor rufen können.“ „Ich werde damit schon zurecht kommen,“ erwiderte Natalie, lächelte kurz auf um danach wieder ernst zu werden, „doch für Mandy wird es schwer sein!“ '''D'er Empfangssaal füllte sich langsam. Politiker, ranghohe Militärs und Mitglieder der Bruderschaft warteten auf den Beginn der Sitzung. Jede Gruppe blieb unter sich und es wurden kaum Worte gewechselt. Die Mitglieder der Bruderschaft trugen Designeranzüge für Damen und Heeren. Die Black Bears und Iron Wolves die Gala Uniformen. Rosso und Shelke kamen sich nicht wie Offizierinnen vor, ehe wie Modells für Gala Uniformen, obwohl ihr Name auf gestickt war. Auch sie wussten nicht genau worum es gehen sollte. Vielleicht wegen den Exekutionen einiger Rebellen? Wegen dem Buch Mata Nuis, in dem er über seine Ankunft auf Bara Magna berichtete, über die Zeit bei den Rebellen und der Schlacht auf dem Fabrikgelände? Der imperiale Rat hatte es auf jeden Fall für wichtig erachtet, dass sie bei der Sitzung anwesend waren. Die Politiker schwiegen und wenn man sie ansprechen wollte, wichen sie einem aus oder wimmelten das Gespräch ab. Die beiden jungen Frauen hassten die Politiker und bemühten sich, es nicht ansehen zu lassen. Bei all den Informationslücken machte das ein oder andere Gerücht die Runde. Getuschel hier und Getuschel da. Jetzt erklang aus den Lautsprechern neben der Tür, „bitte treten sie dem Namen genannt nach in den großen Saal und nehmen auf ihrer Nummer platz.“ Das Getuschel und Gemurmel brach augenblicklich ab und jeder wartete das sein Name aufgerufen wurde. „Zu erst treten die Mitglieder der Bruderschaft ein,“ war aus den Lautsprechern zu hören, „deren Leiter Mr. Bishop, die Todeshändler Lanius Pugnatum, Noctis Caelum, Luna Maris, Moon Bloodgood und Mandy Surge.“ Die Lautsprecher schwiegen bis die vier Agori den Sitzungssaal betreten hatten. „Als nächstes die Preädatoren Preston Stormer, Marie Avalon Surge, Nathan Evo, Luzi Trigger, Natalie Breez und William Furno.“ Wieder folgte etwas Stille. „Stellvertretend für die imperiale Armee treten ein,“ fuhren die Lautsprecher fort, „Lykan Sanguinis, Rosso Crudelis und Yazoo Sicarius von der Sondereinheit den Iron Wolves.“ „Von den Black Bears treten ein,“ beendeten die Lautsprecher, „Shelke Rui, Lucrecia Valentine und Vincent Valentine.“ Jede Gruppe hatte eine Sitzreihe mit Pulten, die auf die Mitte des Saals ausgerichtet waren. In jedem Pult war ein Computer eingearbeitet und ein Mikrophon. Jetzt berieten sich die Gruppen und nur einer schien besorgt zu sein. Bishop ließ Mandy Surge nicht aus den Augen.'' ''Kapitel 3: '''Painful Memories! "SCHMERZHAFTE ERINNERUNGEN!" „'''I'ch begrüße sie alle zu der heutigen Sitzung,“ begann der Sprecher der für den imperialen Rat das Wort übernahm, „wir sind froh das sie alle unserer Einladung folge geleistet haben.“ „Die Sitzung heute am Freitag den 4.08.100.000 n.n.Z. steht ganz im Namen Mata Nuis,“ fuhr der Agori fort, „sowohl um die Rebellen als auch den Roboter selbst.“ „Dazu aber später mehr,“ sprach der Sprecher weiter, „die Sitzung teilt sich in drei Bereiche, einen allgemeinen hier im Saal mit allen Anwesenden und danach einen auf die Mission bezogenen.“ „Ich übergebe das Wort jetzt dem Sprecher des imperialen Wissenschaftsausschusses, „er wird sie mit den allgemeinen Grundlagen versorgen, gleichzeitig ist der Inhalt auch auf ihren Pulten frei geschaltet.“ „Der Matoraner in weißem Kittel bot eine echte Abwechslung zwischen all den Gala Uniformen und Designeranzügen. In knappen Worten fasste er zusammen das ein Satellit Aufnahmen von Aqua Magna gemacht hatte, die Besorgnis erregten. Im weiteren erklärte er das die Insel Mata Nui scheinbar gewachsen war und die Bevölkerung zu gravierend zugenommen hatte. Nun äußerte er die Theorie, dass bald mit Flüchtlingen zu rechnen sei, sollte es den Bewohnern Mata Nuis gelingen Raumfahrzeuge her zu stellen. Besonders mahnte der Wissenschaftler an, welche Risiken es mit sich brachte, wenn macht intensive Geschöpfe wieder auf Bara Magna oder Botar Magna Fußfassen würden. Nun machte er einen Sprung zu den Rebellen. Der Wissenschaftler verdeutlichte die Gefahr, wenn eine neue Rebellion die Sicherheitskräfte beanspruchte und damit den Weg für illegale Einwanderer erleichterte. Ein weiteres Problem sah der Wissenschaftler darin, dass die Rebellen insgeheim die Anti Elementar Systeme sabotieren könnten oder sie sogar ganz zu zerstören. Für die meisten Anwesenden im großen und ganzen nichts wirklich neues. Zumindest was die Rebellen und deren Ziele betraf. Lediglich die Beobachtungen auf Aqua Magna war für die meisten etwas neues. Nur Mr. Bishop schien wirklich Besorgnis zu zeigen. Diese galt aber nicht der Sache an sich sondern einer Person. Mandy Surge war an zusehen das sie sich fürchtete und Bishop konnte es sich denken wo vor. Doch noch immer hielt sich der Sprecher mit allgemeinen Punkten auf ohne speziellere Details zu erwähnen. So lange brauchte Mandy auch nicht mit unangenehmen Fragen zu rechnen.'' N'ach einer Stunde endete der gemeinsame und allgemeine Teil der Sitzung. Die Anwesenden wurden jetzt in zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt. Die Größere, das Millitär und die Preädatoren blieben im Saal sitzen. Die Todeshändler, Mr. Bishop, der Wissenschaftsausschuss und die Raumfahrtbehörde wurden in einen anderen Saal geleitet. Jetzt wurde der Minister für innere Sicherheit genauer. „Wir haben viele Mitglieder der Rebellenbewegung festnehmen oder töten können,“ meinte der Minister ernst, „doch liegt der Verdacht nahe, dass uns die führenden Köpfe entkommen sind.“ „Es dürften nur einige wenige sein,“ fuhr der Agori im Designeranzug fort, „einige Zehn, vielleicht auch Zwölf, doch können sie im verborgenen jetzt mehr Schaden verursachen als vorher.“ „Wir wissen nicht,“ beendete er den ersten Teil seiner Erklärung, „ob sie mit Söldnern, Rockerbanden oder dubiosen Sicherheitsdiensten in Verbindung stehen.“ „Einige Anwesende hier wissen noch,“ begann der Minister den zweiten Abschnitt, „das so etwas schon einmal fast gegeben hätte.“ Er zeigte auf die Reihe wo die sechs Preädatoren saßen. „Ihr habt in der Zeit vor der Rebellion die Mitglieder der Wing Coon Sekte verfolgt und vernichtet. „Genau das ist wieder eure Aufgabe,“ beendet der Minister, „finden und exekutieren sie die Rebellenführer, ihnen sind alle notwendigen Mittel erlaubt.“ „Wir werden sie später über den Einsatzbeginn schriftlich informieren,“ sprach der Agori im Designeranzug, „nun verlassen sie bitte den Saal und finden sich dort ein, ihre Aussagen bezüglich Aqua Magnas wird verlangt.“ Preston Stormer, Marie Avalon Surge, Nathan Evo, Luzi Trigger, Natalie Breez und William Furno traten aus dem Saal. „Nun zu ihnen,“ wandte sich der Minister an die Vertreter der Imperialen Armee, „sie werden ebenfalls auf Rebellenjagd gehen.“ „Ihnen alle Mittel zu zusprechen,“ meinte der Minister, „erübrigt sich, da sie ihnen ohne hin zu Verfügung stehen.“ Der Agori ordnete seinem Büroassistent an die Aktenmappen zu verteilen. „Dies ist der komplette Einsatzbericht plus den der Rebellensäuberung,“ beendete der Minister für innere Sicherheit, „lesen sie die Dokumente in ruhe durch, sie müssen sich nicht beeilen.“ Lykan Sanguinis, Rosso Crudelis, Yazoo Sicarius, Shelke Rui, Lucrecia Valentine und Vincent Valentine schlugen die Mappen auf und schritten zur Tat. '''Z'eitgleich im anderen Saal, Mr. Bishop musste sich mit aller Gewalt zusammen reißen. Wut und Verzweiflung lieferten einen harten Kampf in seinem Kopf. Der Wissenschaftsausschuss überhäufte Mandy Surge mit Fragen über den letzten Zustand des Mata Nui Roboters. Die Ersten konnte sie noch beantworten ohne sich etwas ansehen zu lassen. Doch jede weitere traf sie wie ein Faustschlag in die Magengrube. Jede Erinnerung riss alte Narben wieder auf, welche Mandy mit viel Mühe versucht hatte zu verdrängen. Jetzt und hier brach das Fundament ihrer Seele jetzt Stück für Stück zusammen. Mr. Bishop sah dem zu und es zerriss ihm das Herz. Mandy sah wieder die alten Bilder vor sich. Sie hörte die Worte im Kopf als wäre es Gestern gewesen; „Ich weiß nicht so recht wie ich es ihnen sagen soll,“ entgegnete der Abteilungsleiter, „denn es fällt mir sichtlich schwer.“ „Ich versuche es mal so,“ begann Bishop, „Acht zogen los und nur Sechs kehrten heim.“ Dabei versuchte der Agori gar nicht erst seine Gefühle zu verbergen. „Sie Frau Surge und sie Frau Breez waren Schwanger als sie zu der Mission aufbrachen,“ gestand der Abteilungsleiter und hielt seine Tränen zurück, „und zwar im ersten Monat.“ „Doch trotz der Exo Rüstung Typ III und eurem körperlichen Training,“ räusperte Bishop und wollte fast nicht weiter sprechen, „haben sie ihre Kinder durch die Unfälle während der Mission verloren.“ Das lauter werden der Frage holte Mandy aus den tragischen Erinnerungen zurück. Sie war jetzt den Tränen nahe und blickte mit geschlossenen Augen auf das Pult. „Es reicht!“ mischte sich Mr. Bishop ein, zog die Agori zu sich und blickte zornig auf den Sprecher des Wissenschaftsausschusses, „sehen sie nicht was sie da tun?!“ Zwei Gardisten der Wache standen auf und kamen dem Leiter der Bruderschaft schnell näher. „Sie verstoßen gegen die Sitzungsverordnung!“ betonte der Sprecher ernst, „ich stelle die Fragen die gestellt werden müssen!“ „Nein!“ sprach Bishop mit finsterer Stimme, „was sie hier abhalten gleicht mehr einem Verhör!“ Die Tür öffnete sich und weitere Gardisten traten ein. Nun geschah etwas, mit dem Bishop nicht gerechnet hatte, kaum jemand hatte das getan.'' ''Epilog: '''The Surprise „DIE ÜBERRASCHUNG“ D'ie Tür zum Saal öffnete sich unangekündigt und Lykan Sanguinis trat ein. „Alle Senatsgardisten wieder an ihren Platz!“ befahl er mit brutalem Befehlston und schritt weiter auf das Pult des Sprechers zu, „sie kühlen erst mal ihr Gemüt und überlegen sich, wie man mit einer Veteranin spricht, welche treu dem Imperium steht!“ Nun drehte er sich auf der Stelle um und schritt auf Mandy Surge und Mr. Bishop zu. Lykan verneigte sich vor beiden. „Mr. Sanguinis bittet sie beide ihm zu folgen,“ sprach er nun mit ruhiger und freundlicher Stimme, „die Herren hier im Saal erscheinen mir nicht im Stande zu sein, mit ihnen ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen.“ Mandy und Mr. Bishop sahen sich kurz an und schüttelten mit dem Kopf. Sie hatten Lykan Sanguinis nie von dieser Seite erlebt, nur von einer ganz anderen. Was hatte den Agori so verändert? Beide standen auf und folgten ihm aus dem Saal. Ein eisiges Schweigen füllte den Saal und nur langsam trat hier und da Getuschel hervor. Besonders von Seiten der Bruderschaft. Der Sprecher stand starr hinter seinem Pult und wirkte wie versteinert. Nach zwanzig Minuten sah sich einer der Wissenschaftler genötigt die Position als Sprecher zu übernehmen. Ab jetzt verlief die Sitzung in einem lockeren und unbeschwertem Dialog. In einem kleinen Zimmer schob Lykan Mr. Bishop und Mandy eine Tasse Kaffe herüber. „Es tut mir aufrichtig leiht Frau Surge,“ begann er und bot Mandy die Hand an, „das man sie so in die Mangel genommen hat, dazu waren sie nicht berechtigt.“ „Das muss ihnen nicht leiht tun,“ erwiderte Mandy verdutzt, „sie konnten nichts dafür.“ „Aber zuerst möchte ich mich bedanken,“ fuhr sie fort, „dass sie mich aus diesem Verhör geholt haben.“ „Nichts zu danken,“ lächelte Lykan und holte eine Mappe aus seinem silbernen Aktenkoffer, „doch bitte ich sie beide, mir diese Fragen zu beantworten.“ „So schwer es mir auch fällt,“ bedauerte er, „brauchen wir diese Informationen.“ „Haben wir etwas Zeit dazu?“ wollte Mr. Bishop wissen, „sie haben gesehen warum.“ „Lassen sie sich Zeit,“ entgegnete Lykan freundlich, „ich werde sie nicht drängen.“ Zwei Stunden vergingen, Lykan, Mandy und Mr. Bishop kehrten in den Saal zurück. Der Offizier der Iron Wolves trat an den neuen Sprecher heran und reichte diesem die Mappe. Mit den Worten, „hier haben sie die Antworten auf ihre Fragen,“ verließ er den Saal nach dem er sich noch einmal vor Mandy und Mr. Bishop verneigt hatte. W'''ieder im anderen Saal wandte sich Lykan sofort an den dortigen Sprecher, „welche Rolle spielen die Sechs in diesem Fall?!“ Dem Sprecher blieb die Spucke weg, „welche Sechs meinen sie?“ „Das würde ich gerne von ihnen wissen,“ meinte Sanguinis mit nachdenklicher Stimme, „die Sechs, welche bei Nacht und Nebel Iconox verließen.“ „Ach die Sechs,“ beruhigte sich der Sprecher, „sie wurden für den Einsatz auf Aqua Magna geschaffen.“ „Warum diese Sechs?“ wollte der Offizier der Iron Wolves wissen, „wir haben gute Agenten und ebenso gute technische Mittel zu Verfügung.“ „Ich sehe es auch so,“ bestätigte der Sprecher, „doch die Minister im Außenministerium des imperialen Rates sehen das wohl anders.“ „Doch diese Frage kann ich ihnen nicht beantworten,“ fuhr der Sprecher fort, „ich kann ihnen nur sagen, dass diese Sechs genetisch modifiziert wurden.“ „Vielen dank,“ entgegnete Lykan und nahm wieder hinter seinem Pult platz. In ihm rotierten die Gedanken und zum ersten mal hatte er das Gefühl, der Bruderschaft mehr trauen zu können als dem Rat. Den Rest der Sitzung hörte sich Lykan an ohne irgend welche Beiträge hinzu zu steuern. Vielmehr hörte er genau zu und ganz besonders zwischen den Sätzen. Am Ende hatte er das gehört, womit er stillschweigend gerechnet hatte. Der imperiale Rat hatte den Plan in angriff genommen, das Matoraner Universum zu vernichten. Mit all seinen Geschöpfen. Wenn gleich er tiefen Hass für die Toa und alle anderen Geschöpfe empfand, welche über Elementarkräfte verfügten, so fühlte er den Matoranern gegenüber tiefstes Mitleid. Sie hatten es aus der Sicht vieler Agori nicht verdient, für die Anomalie der Toa, mit ihrer eigenen Existenz zu bezahlen. Der imperiale Rat wusste dies sehr genau. Die Angst vor Elementarkräften war für die Agori berechtigt, doch vor den Matoranern nicht. So sträubte es Lykan die Haare, dass der Rat diesen Beschluss fassen wollte. Diese Informationen musste auch die Bruderschaft erfahren, so schnell wie möglich. ''Nachwort: A'ndromache hatte alle Toa Hologramme nieder gestreckt ohne ein Zeichen Zurückhaltung und Erbarmen. Nichteinmal die vorprogrammierten Sätze mit den die Toa ihre Existenz begründeten, hielt sie davon ab. Jetzt stand sie vor einem Hologramm das einen Matoraner zeigte, der sich schützend vor einem Turaga aufbaute. Jetzt vermochte das Mädchen nicht schießen zu können. Sie zielte auf das Hologramm doch ihre Finger an den Abzügen verweigerten sich. Sie drehte sich um und schritt davon. Das Trainingsprogramm schaltete sich ab und die Wissenschaftler hinter der Panzerglasscheibe schüttelten enttäuscht die Köpfe. „So wie bei den anderen Fünf,“ brummte einder der Weißkittel sauer, „sie sehen in den Matoranern und Turaga keine Bedrohung!“ '''''Hauprollen Datei:10 Lykan Sanguinis gen der Werwolf.JPG| Lykan Sanguinis "der Werwolf" Datei:10 Rosso Crudelis gen die Grausame.JPG| Rosso Crudelis "die Grausame" Datei:10 Yazoo Sicarius gen der Meuchelmörder.JPG| Yazoo Sicarius "der Meuchelmörder" Datei:4 Luzi Trigger gen.Tigress.JPG| Shelke Rui Datei:12 Lucrecia Valentine.JPG| Lucrecia Valentine Datei:12 Vincent Valentine.JPG| Vincent Valentine ---- Datei:Hektor.JPG| Hektor Datei:Andromache.JPG| Andromache Datei:Achilles.JPG| Achilles Datei:Eudoros.JPG| Eudoros Datei:Helena.JPG| Helena Datei:Paris.JPG| Paris ---- Datei:Jäger Preston Stormer.JPG| Preston Stormer Datei:Jäger Marie Avalon Mara Surge.JPG|[[Deep Core Soldiers "Animus Preado" (Custos ad Noctis)| Marie Avalon "Mara" Surge ]] Datei:Jäger Nathan Evo.JPG| Nathan Evo Datei:Jäger Moon Bloodgood.JPG| Luzi Trigger Datei:Jäger Natalie Breez.JPG| Natalie Breez Datei:Jäger William Furno.JPG| William Furno Nebenrollen: Datei:4 Lanius Pugnatum.JPG|Todeshändler Lanius Pugnatum Datei:3 Noctis Caelum.JPG|Todeshändler Noctis Caelum Datei:1 Luna Maris.JPG|Todeshändlerin Luna Maris Datei:2 Moon Bloodgood.JPG|Todeshändlerin Moon Bloodgood Datei:2 Mandy Surge.JPG|Preädatorin Mandy Surge Soundtrack thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left[[Datei:Sash - Ecuador (Remake)|thumb|right|300px|300px]] thumb|left|300px Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser